


【薩莫薩R18】 La impulsion

by faustus1205



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【薩莫薩R18】 La impulsion

他無聲地、幾乎是逃跑一樣從宴會中提早離開了。沒有人會在這種場合裡找一個音樂家﹐他想。

剛喝過的香檳的苦味仍在口中迴蕩﹐提醒著渾渾噩噩的他如蒼蠅般令他感到煩厭的上流社會才是他的歸宿。

他伸了伸懶腰﹐步入夜色。深秋的涼意透過華美的衣裳﹐滲入骨髓中。權貴間的權力周旋、枱面下的勾心鬥角﹐令他逐漸看清了美輪美奐的殿閣間是羊皮紙一樣薄弱的信任。而他﹐身為音樂家﹐只能深淵中載浮載沉、掙扎著把嘴巴抬到水面上呼吸空氣。抓緊偶爾漂過的浮木﹐相等於同流合污。雖然他並不希望以手段得到權力和財富﹐但他並不是甚麼潔身自愛的人。這一點他能承認。

憑著才能與運氣﹐他年紀輕輕已到維也納闖出自己的天地－－坐上了現在的位置。這地位卻是岌岌可危的﹐渡過的每一天都如屐薄冰。音樂家在音樂之都自是隨處都是﹐各地的人才慕名而來。直至他漸漸得了上流社會的承認﹐這位置才算是坐穩了。這一切都來得那麼理所當然﹐像是舖在他面前唯一的道路。他無法想像若並非如此﹐他會經歷怎樣的人生、譜寫出怎樣的歌劇﹔回過神來已經在宮廷裡糾纏不清了。比如那一次為公主選擇鋼琴老師－－只憑著經驗與名聲﹐始料未及地選上了不必靠著接下這份工作就可以養活自己的他。雖然這對他而言只是再增加一個學生而已﹐但是天知道有多少人夢想著得到這個職位。

他深深地呼出一口氣。他不知道自己想到哪裡去－－只知道始終要回家－－只有一會兒也好﹐他想離開繁華的城區。

走著走著﹐周遭的景色變得陌生﹐街道看起來全部都一樣﹐往哪裡走都一樣。酒精影響下的腦袋這麼告訴他︰再走走吧﹐夜未深﹐有的是時間－－和獨自面對的鬱結的內心。

某道民宅的門打開了﹐從裡面走出一位少婦。她迅速地給了台階上的青年一個吻﹐使消失在了街角。那輪廓有點熟悉－－他在半清醒的頭腦中搜索著﹐那是誰的臉﹐如此熟悉既陌生－－似乎在哪裡見過留下了印象﹐卻又想不起來。

「－－是誰？」台階上的青年認出了他﹐向他走來。逐漸靠近的臉孔﹐拼湊成一個名字。莫扎特。

他的心跳漏掉了一拍。他被發現了﹐而且是被這個他處處暗中阻撓的年輕音樂家。

那次他聽到了﹐他筆下激蕩人心的音樂。他的心靈為之撼動﹐早已迷失的甚麼似乎被唤醒了。如翩然起舞的繆斯、如咆哮的巨獸﹔如朝露般透明﹐如煙霧般難以觸摸。而現在﹐那悸動卻像是受驚的兔子﹐消失在夜空中；取而代之的是洪水般湧來的恐懼。心跳在加速﹐他正想轉身離去﹐發軟的雙腿被困惑的目光釘在原地動彈不得。

順滑的絲綢反映了月光﹐點綴了寶石的領結在夜裡如繁星般顯眼。莫扎特先是被他這身不合時宜的打扮吸引了目光﹐再來是因薩列里突如其來的到訪感到困惑。

「薩列里？進來坐坐。」他的神情顯得有些不解﹐但毫不猶豫地作出了邀請。

被認出來了﹐冷汗從背後淌下來。要是現在就逃走的話﹐明天的報紙標題就會是「薩列里在新人音樂家面前落慌而逃」。已經沒有台階可下了﹐他機械式地跟著莫扎特走進了屋裡。

「好了﹐是甚麼風把你吹來？」莫扎特蹺起腳﹐向他發問。

無數借口在腦中呼嘯掠過﹐而他已經沒有去思考應該用哪一個的餘力。

「......不要再想著踏足維也納的宮廷了。」他好不容易讓自己說了話﹐雖無此意但話一出口就像挖苦一樣「你不是屬於那裡的人。不應如此。」

「你想說的是甚麼？」莫扎特看清了他發紅的耳根﹐吐息間全是香檳的氣味。他明白了﹐穿成這個樣子出現在這裡﹐大概不是清醒的他會做的事。但是他覺得非常地有趣﹐他想聽聽和他甚少交集的音樂家有甚麼要說。

「醉成這樣出現在這裡﹐不是為了和我說這些吧？」莫扎特皺起了眉﹐伸手扇了扇面前濃烈的酒氣。「我看你不像那些表裡不一的意大利人。」

－－像真心喜愛音樂的人。這是他沒說出口的後半句。

「我覺得﹐說不定哪天我們可以合作呢。」這是發自真心的﹐誠懇的感言。

薩列里迷茫地抬起頭看著他。天旋地轉﹐他感到飄飄然的。他並不討厭這種感覺﹐但話一出口就傾瀉而出﹐全是發自內心肺腑。

「你.......不應被禁錮在宮廷裡。你寫的是﹐比起那些權貴的品味......更加新異的、更加深刻的......像那利劍一樣﹐刺穿我的心......我從來沒有在音樂裡感受過這樣的情感......你是無畏的、大膽的；這樣的才華、這樣的音樂.......那些人﹐那裡會懂......在這裡﹐你早晚會臣服於權力之下。啊......這種感覺﹐似要把我絞殺；不﹐我怎麼會說出這種話來......」他以手臂支撐在桌面上﹐托著頭胡言亂語﹐不知失焦的眼中看著的是甚麼。

「你走﹐你不屬於這裡......我的音樂只是討好權貴的工具﹐和你的......純粹的音樂是不一樣的.......」

「薩列里﹐你知道這樣說話會得到甚麼嗎？」莫扎特一臉凝重地俯身向前﹐跨越了半張桌子。青金石般的雙目直直地盯著他﹐距離近得令薩列里屏息。白淨的皮膚、隨時在反映各種想法的雙眼和柔順的金髮﹐很難想像他在女人堆裡會不受歡迎。也許這也是為何阻撓他在維也納的發展那麼難的原因之一吧。

微涼的雙手捧住了他的臉。猝不及防地﹐柔軟的雙唇貼上了他的唇。

這短短的半秒﹐感覺卻像一個世紀。他的世界天翻地覆﹐無法思考亦無法回應。

「－－你會得到一個吻。」莫扎特笑意盈盈地碰了一下呆在原地的薩列里的鼻尖。

「我知道。你說的我都知道﹐但這就是我的人生。我不在乎現在的維也納是怎樣﹐我只在乎我能令維也納變成一個怎樣的地方。」他笑了﹐笑得天真無邪﹐卻又滲著無奈和悲苦。

「你......」薩列里呆滯地看著他。

突然﹐內心的甚麼被打破了。壓制著它的韁繩被硬生生地割斷﹐深處的衝動在湧動、猛獸衝破牢籠。他勾住了莫扎特的頸後﹐咬噬一樣吻上了他的唇。鐵鏽的味道在口中彌漫。莫扎特先是愣了一下﹐其後順著他的動作侵入溫熱的口腔﹐掠奪了香檳苦澀的餘韻。薩列里任由他舔遍了口中的每一處﹐飄飄然地享受著舌側被搔刮一樣地撫抱。像戲弄般舔過舌根﹐再次迎上飢渴難耐的舌尖。在氣息耗盡前是捉弄般的輕咬﹐令他確切感覺到﹐他是在和這個亡命之徒一樣的音樂家親熱。

莫扎特舔掉了唇上的血腥﹐徑直走到薩列里的身旁﹐把他的椅子拉離桌面。

「－－我的仰慕者不少﹐這麼熱情的倒是沒有。」他跨坐在比他高大的男人腿上「雖然和男人是第一次﹐但是你的話﹐我不介意。」

薩列里一下子被驚醒了。他正在做些跨越道德界線的甚麼－－和男人做愛？他從來沒有過這樣的想法。－－抑或確實是有也說不定。和他？和從天而降的、擾亂他心神的音樂的天才？雖然他是挺好看的﹐可是......

一部份的他正在後悔自己的衝動﹐另一部份的他正在為接近了莫扎特而感到沾沾自喜。他在內心裡嚴峻地呵責自己親手破壞了同行間的互相尊敬﹐把他所知的一切都撕個粉碎。但是﹐那柔軟的唇－－無法忘懷。沒有任何觸感能比得上那溫暖的、柔軟的唇瓣。是懸崖勒馬﹐還是任由衝動在這瘋狂的一夜歌唱？

在他想到答案之前﹐唇舌再度重合。少了幾分矜持﹐多了幾分狂熱。他抓緊了貼近的肉體。有種情感正在萌芽﹐而滋潤它的生命之水來自於面前的、確切存在著的天才音樂家－－也許他的內心深處是羡慕著他的不羈、他的才華；也許他不該暗中令他在維也納處處碰壁。他的真實在崩解﹐甚麼都再也不知道了。在唇舌交纏間他感到莫扎特扯開他的領結、扒掉外套。深秋的寒冷被火熱的肉體燃燒殆盡。

他輕柔地撫上了莫扎特引以為傲的金髮。後者卻像是對前戲興趣缺缺﹐扒開了薩列里的襯衣﹐雙手不安分地在壯健的上半身又搓又揉。衣服底下是比想像中更壯碩的身材﹐恐怕沒有哪位女性能不為之著迷。

「想不到胸肌還挺軟的。」他以撫弄女人的乳房的方式按摩薩列里的胸膛﹐指尖夾著乳尖來回挑逗﹐令它在他的手裡硬成小石頭。

「嗯......」薩列里不安地蹭了蹭椅背。大膽的動作令他無所適從﹐內心天人交戰。

莫扎特勾上了他的頸脖﹐另一隻手無意地按在他的大腿內側﹐在他的頸側不住地舔吻。古龍水的味道和香檳的杏仁香﹐混和為內儉且沉穩的男性的氣息。那柔軟的唇一路舔吻到耳際﹐溫暖的、柔軟的觸感在他的身上點燃了電流一樣美妙的感覺﹐背德的罪惡感在把他吞噬﹐同時熱情的觸碰令他顫栗。在莫扎特無意的挑逗下﹐股間流過了一股熱量﹐下半身不受控制地起了反應、把禮服撐起了一座小帳蓬。

「哦？這裡已經硬起來了。就那麼想要嗎？」莫扎特的嘴角勾起了勝利一樣的笑﹐以掌心包覆他的慾望來回搓揉。被施加了刺激的分身沒一會兒就完全地挺立起來。襯衫順著手臂滑到地上﹐他感到莫扎特正在他的褲頭摸索著。

他放棄了思考﹐托起莫扎特的屁股把他抬起來摔到沙發上。襯衣敝開著﹐衣服底下是比起薩列里略為瘦弱的體態。莫扎特朝他比了個「過來」的手勢。

衝動如奔騰的野馬﹐理性已失去其控制力﹐今天﹐本能是主音。他如餓狼般撲到莫扎特的身上﹐把他緊緊地按在沙發上。再次在唇齒間咬噬、索求著對方的體溫。而身下的人比他更熱烈地索求著親密的肢體交纏﹐雙手在他的胸膛、下腹游移。

「進來﹐快點。」莫扎特把褲子踢到沙發下﹐雙腿大張。一條腿已主動勾上他的腰際「康斯妲絲隨時會回來。」

他的話語把薩列里點醒了﹐如閃電般掠過腦海。和有婦之夫鬼混？他在想甚麼。不行﹐不能繼續下去。莫扎特用力地扯了他的褲子幾下﹐終於把它解開、拉到膝蓋上方。

下身灼熱難耐﹐如業火般熊熊燃燒。在理智和欲望之間難以擇其一﹐他抓住了光裸的大腿﹐把它合起來﹐分身夾在大腿根部前後動作。

「薩列里－－啊啊－－還要更多......」前後的抽插摩擦著腿間敏感的地方、擦著性器底部和雙丸之間。這不溫不火的動作像搔不到癢處一樣﹐令他渴求著更深的、更激烈的交纏。在他看來﹐薩列里就像臨陣退縮一樣﹐他深深地感到不滿。自己點燃的慾望豈有不為之負責的道理？簡直就像小孩子玩過家家一樣兒戲。

此時﹐某個想法浮現了。

「是不會做？還是太害羞？」莫扎特抱著自己的膝蓋﹐歪著頭看著臉紅至耳根的薩列里。這話就像嘲諷一樣﹐一矢之的刺進了痛處。

「你閉嘴。」薩列里只忙著利用腿間的動作解決慾望﹐加劇了腰間擺動的幅度和力度。大腿根部的空隙根本不貼合﹐慾望非但沒有消減﹐反之更加激烈地燃燒起來。心跳在加速﹐身體也好心靈也好﹐在欲望與道德的拉鋸間﹐他愚蠢地選取了最不堪的選項。僅餘的理智告訴他不能再沉淪下去﹐應淺嘗即止；但實際上這點刺激豈會足夠。

「我來教你應該怎麼做。」莫扎特爬了起來﹐把薩列里壓在沙發上。薩列里一下子被嚇呆了﹐雙腿被分開﹐分身被握在手中。像是知道他脆弱的地方一樣挑逗似地撫弄﹐先是在頂端輕輕按壓﹐再從根部一下子摸到未端﹐令他幾乎融化在規律的觸摸下。

「啊.......」沙啞的吐息溢出嘴邊﹐薩列里立刻咬緊了嘴唇不敢發出一點聲音。

「怎麼了？不願意嗎？」莫扎特抬頭看他﹐薩列里舉起手臂遮住了發燙的臉頰。他不願承認從未被觸動過的神經為之震顫﹐甚至比自己來的時候還舒服。

莫扎特輕輕地笑了﹐指尖從底部爬到隱密的某處。「放鬆一點。」

指尖侵入了緊密的後穴﹐突如其來的異物侵入令薩列里受驚一直往後縮。

「不行！快住手！」薩列里緊張地往後退﹐背部抵著沙發的扶手。

「躺好。」莫扎特把他的大腿往下壓﹐讓他整個人屈折在沙發上﹐露出股溝間的位置。

一手來回地愛撫他的下腹﹐一手擅自在裡面攪翻、反覆按壓；一點一點地擴張著裡面、抽插了起來。在戲弄底下﹐他竟渴望著更多、更深的刺激﹔偶爾擦過的那個位置傳來與前面不同的快感﹐他不禁發出了低吟。

炙熱的甚麼抵著後穴、上下摩擦﹐心中升起了不祥的預感。

「沒事的。」莫扎特以輕柔的嗓音安撫他﹐急不及待地把慾望推入。

後面是撕裂一樣的痛﹐一寸接一吋地緩慢地頂入﹐令他禁不住發出了悶哼。痛覺提醒了他這事確實存在著、確實地發生著。

「痛......」他皺起了眉頭。身體仍未習慣被進入﹐不安地收緊了後穴﹐緊緊地吸住了炙熱。

慾望被痛楚割裂﹐他又清醒了些許。憑著僅餘的意志想要拒絕﹐但大腿內側溫柔的愛撫又令他猶豫不決。

裡面完全地被填滿﹐是與前面完全不同的感覺。炙熱的慾望在自己的身體裡肆虐﹐敏感的地方被觸碰、被性器的頂端按摩著﹐傳來了若有若無的快感與暖流。身驅像緊繃的弦一樣不住顫抖。

莫扎特的聲音引導他隨著節奏擺動身體、迎合他的動作。宛若和弦一樣契合﹐肉穴緊密地吮吸著每一次抽離﹐把它送進更深的地方。

在習慣被進入之後慾望愈插愈深、痛感也被愈帶愈深﹐每一下推入都帶來無與倫比的連續的刺激。痛覺與愉悅交織成令人顫栗的篇章﹐交合之處隨著抽送的動作發出不和諧的的水聲。頂端刮擦著敏感的地方﹐想射精一樣的感覺不斷傳來﹐而未被觸碰的前面始終沒有射出來。

一條腿被抬起掛在莫扎特的肩頭﹐角度的微調令衝撞更暢順、更激烈。和剛才截然不同的觸電般的感覺順著脊樑沖上大腦﹐令他情迷意亂。

莫扎特俯身向前﹐有一下沒一下地勾勒出薩列里胸肌的形狀、時而欺負敏感的胸前。

「好痛......嗯－－」唇被莫扎特以他的唇封住了﹐正在喊痛的他又在插送和唇舌交纏的雙重激激下被打亂節奏、拉進慾望的深淵。

薩列里不知道是痛感來得更快更頻密、還是交合的愉悅更勝一籌﹐只知道自己正在經歷從未有過的交合、被點燃了最蓬勃的慾望。

他忘情地索求著﹐不知羞恥地前後動著腰。每一次的撞入都令他發出痛苦的叫喊﹐卻又愈加火熱。

在肢體交纏間他感到接近了高潮的邊緣﹐眼泛淚光地擺動著身體渴求著更多。

「快一點......哈啊.....」薩列里屈服了在慾望之下﹐在律動中他感到身體裡的火熱愈戰愈勇。

「知道了......」莫扎特雙手抓緊了他的腰。突然分身被濕熱的裡面擠壓得更强烈、薩列里發出了痛苦的低吟。他加速了動作﹐把愛液送進深處。

抓緊了高潮的餘韻﹐薩列里的慾望被握住、上下撸動﹔眼前一白﹐仍未降溫的情慾驅使他釋放了在莫扎特手上。

莫扎特趴在他的身上﹐憐惜地吻了他的鼻樑。他抓緊了莫扎特的肩膀﹐卻如同抓住了空氣－－

薩列里滿頭大汗地醒來﹐被褥下是發抖的軀體。深夜是寧靜的﹐幾乎能聽見自己的心跳聲。


End file.
